The King's Daughter
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: Stupidity, stubbornness, and a stupid, weird devil fruit. That's what got me in trouble with a certain smug, annoying, and sadistic doctor. Sailing on his submarine, how will I ever get home? Great, this is going to be a long adventure. Law/OC
1. Chapter 1: Into the One Piece World

**Phoenix: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction. If you don't like it, don't read it. I write for myself, I'm just sharing this with you guys so don't get so fussed over about how I write. I know this "girl falls into One Piece world" is overused and Law/OC is too, but I just I had to write it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Point out any mistakes. I'm kind of beta reading by myself. R/R!**

**This will probably turn out very OOC and Mary-Sueish but I'll do my best! I will try to keep this below or on a T rating but K+ for now.**

**Aqua: THIS IS GOOD. I LIKE IT. BOB LIKES IT. WAIT WUT O.O**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, the story would be much more boring.**

**I also don't own the name Kalel. If you search watchusliveandstuff on Youtube, the girl is Kalel.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Stupidity.

That's what drove Kalel and will drive Kalel to the very end. She wasn't IQ based stupid, she was actually pretty smart. No, she was just a stubborn, hotheaded girl. But today, it was probably a mix of these two that led to the accident that occurred today…

* * *

Kalel's POV

I was walking home from a volleyball game and another great victory… Wait, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude. My name's Kalel and I don't remember my last name but I gave myself one and it's Roger. You know how I said I don't remember my last name? Well I don't remember anything before my eighteenth birthday. I just woke up and suddenly forgot everything. I have black hair and gray eyes and so on. Why do you need to know my physical features anyway? I am 22 years old and I don't have many friends. I have a master's in computer science and yes I did skip grades. But that doesn't matter. One of my best friends, Aimey, is an extremely huge fan of One Piece. That's why I know a lot of stuff about One Piece. Like every character, everything about every arc, etcetera. Anyways… I was walking home the fast way which was through some alleys and highly dangerous. I was hurrying home and I saw something very mysterious. I actually saw ocean and sea water and I'm telling you, I live nowhere near the ocean. I started running toward it because I was curious. Curiosity killed the cat, ya know? I was unfortunately stupid enough to slam my head full on and black out.

* * *

I woke to semi-consciousness but I just couldn't open my eyes for some reason. I heard a voice. "Captain, I can't find anything wrong with her." "Thank you Isaac, you may go now." I heard the door close. I heard footsteps made by probably boots and then I felt heat in my face as if someone was breathing on me. Ewww… My eyes suddenly snapped open and I slapped the face of the person who suddenly leaned back. "Sh-" "Why did you kidnap me!?" I screamed before I actually realized it was Trafalgar Law. "No this cannot be happening, I'm dreaming…" "No you are not Miss and may I ask you how you managed to appear on my sub when we were submerged." "I don't know..." "Miss you should know I don't like being lied to." "Fine but can we go somewhere else? I don't like your infirmary." "Miss I don't like being ordered around either." "I know that." Law sighed and led me to his, presumably office.

"Let's start with basics, Miss."

"Sure."

"Name?"

"Kalel."

"Last name?"

"I don't remember but the last name I gave myself is Roger."

Law raised his eyebrows.

"Height?"

"5'10"."

"Hometown?"

"Um... Phoenix, Arizona."

Law looked confused but didn't ask. Trying to look smart, eh?

Suddenly, Bepo burst in and said, "Captain, incoming marine attack!"

"How do they know we're here?"

"Joey thought it was okay to go up because it seemed calm."

Law rushed out of the door and I decided to follow because my arms were itching.

Up on the deck I saw a lot of marines charging at the Heart Pirates. A marine noticed I wasn't armed and charged at me. My arms started acting on my own and I (was forced) put my hands on that marine's chest and said two words I would have never imagined myself saying before.

"Counter Shock."

This knocked a marine and sent him flying into a couple of other marines and they toppled in the water. Law saw this and narrowed his eyes. I honestly was kind of scared because that was Trafalgar Law's attack and it was Trafalgar Law we were talking about. He is sadistic. Nothing else to be said.

The battle went on and no marines came at me which was very surprising since me myself found this ability to be kind of odd.. My arms weren't itching anymore, thank goodness.

* * *

The battle was over and they looted the marine ship. I quickly ran into the sub and asked Shachi for a room. I hid in the makeshift storage-bedroom. I built a fort made out of steel. Okay, maybe that's over exaggerating. I made it out of blankets because of Law. Yes. yes I did. And it probably will fall over in a tap.

I heard knocking in like an hour. Thank god I still had my iPhone. Apple is the best. I was just playing on my phone to pass time. I did not want to social network on Law's sub even though I still had 4G for some unknown reason. I quickly dived under the tent because Law probably had the key to every room. I heard a key twist and someone stepped in, probably Law.

"Miss Kalel, we need to talk about the battle that occurred today. If you don't come out, I will have to force you and you won't get dinner."

Aw, he used the food blackmailing against me. I slowly crawled out and followed him out the door. The scowl doesn't suit him either. I like it better when he's smiling. Even a sadistic smirk is better than a scowl when you are dealing with Trafalgar Law.

I silently prepared for the worst.

* * *

**Author's note: And that ladies and gentlemen, concludes chapter one of The King's Daughter. I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Sorry to Samsung users. Samsung rocks too! Review! -Phoenix of The Aurum Writers**


	2. Chapter 2: First Island

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I have a question, would you guys like quicker updates with around 800 words per chapter or updates that are spanned out in a longer time with chapters with one thousand plus words? Also I'm starting something new, it's a dedication. I dedicate every chapter to a One Piece character.**

**Dedication: To Trafalgar Law, who would be enraged to see me writing him with someone.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Piece.**

**Oh and the weird words in this chapter will make sense if you read them backward.**

* * *

Law led me to his office and shut the door. He got right to the point. Just like that, snap.

"Miss Kalel, how do you know how to use my devil fruit power? I am 99.99 percent sure that no devil fruit is alike."

"Um… I don't know?"

"Miss Kalel, I hate being lied to."

"Um...um… I'm sorry I really don't know."

"Miss Kalel, what do you have to hide? I took you in and I usually don't do that. So, I suggest you tell the truth."

"That is the bloody truth, Law. You should know bloody because that's your bloody occupation!" My voice came out louder than expected. I quickly threw my hands to cover up my mouth , preventing any more word vomit. "I'm sorry, I'll take my leave." I muttered and left the room.

* * *

I went back to my room and decided to take a nap. Sleep always helps. I slowly drifted off but I must have been restless because I had a very disturbing dream.

_Rogue, your unborn baby girl needs to be saved. Send her to the shaman and have him send her to the alternate world. Suspend her in a sleep and set a timer. She shall come back at the age of twenty-two._

_"Shaman, please send her to the htrae world. You know, the alternate dimension. I'll do anything, but please protect my baby girl. Her name is Kalel._

_"I shall agree but this comes with a terrible curse. Death shall take you when your next baby is born. "_

_"I'll accept, just take my baby girl!"_

_A bright flash blinded me and…_

* * *

I jolted awake. Cold sweat was pouring down my back. I checked my phone and realized it was 6 AM. I walked into the presumably kitchen and whipped up some eggs with cheese on top and made some mocha. Law probably dislikes mocha, wait why am I talking about him anyway? Ughhhh... Law walked in and made some black coffee, eww. I hate black coffee, he sat down and told me to sit down.

"Miss Kalel, we are about to dock at an island. I would like you to accompany me."

"Drop the Miss."

"Kalel."

"Fine."

* * *

When we docked, Law took me or specifically went to a library. He said I could do whatever I wanted as long as I stay in sight. I found a book with all wanted posters and decided to flip through. At the end of the book was a loose page. It said: Gol D. Roger's first daughter, Kalel goes missing and was never found. On the back was a bounty poster with no picture that said: 'Wanted Gol D. Kalel 450,000,000 beli', following the words: 'We do not know what she looks like but we will soon. We do know she will be a threat to justice and the world. We will catch her.'

I have to not let Law see this because this is probably me. So, I asked him for some beli to buy this book and he agreed. He bought some medical books to and we headed back to the sub.

Back at the sub, I put the book in my bag which was in my room and asked Law for some more money to go shopping. I complained that I've been wearing the same t-shirt for two days straight. Law sighed and gave me 15,000 beli. That's cheap compared to Nami. Time to bargain hunt!

* * *

I hit a store that was named "Casual Wear for all People". What kind of name is that? Anyway, I walked in and immediately saw the clearance section. I headed toward it and started rummaging. I picked at a couple of cute graphic tees, shorts, sandals, and a hat that had a picture of a phoenix on it. I also bought some boots and winter wear. I went across the street and bought some undergarments and toiletries (not from the same store). I still had 7,500 beli left so I walked around and ended up in a weapons store. I figured a cheap weapon would do and found a pearl white staff with a mostly titanium blade (I don't know how I know that). It was only 5,000 beli for some reason.I brought it over to the counter and the clerk which was a nice old man told me that the it actually cost a lot and was legendary but it was cursed and all the owners before me couldn't even touch it but I told him no biggie. I could touch it without getting burned or flung back. I paid and walked happily back to the sub. Law gave me a look and told me not to kill anyone and I agreed. Soon we were submerged and headed off.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked Chapter 2 of The King's Daughter. Please PM or review me with the answer to the question about updates at the top. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter. R/R! -Phoenix of The Aurum Writers**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Scroll Down! All the way! There's a very important note!**

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is here. Sorry for the wait, I've been too busy. I'm not dead! People have probably lost interest to this story. But definitely much more dialogue in this chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter! On with the story.**

**Dedication: To Garp, who puts blood and family before duty.**

**Disclaimer: I would not have enough money to buy One Piece from Oda-sama.**

* * *

Once we submerged, Law being the guy he is dragged me into his office again. I just knew he wouldn't let me stay on his sub without extensive questioning. He didn't say anything. Quiet is dangerous with Trafalgar Law. Once we got situated in his bigger-than-the-entire-submarine office. He started the questioning.

* * *

"We have never done serious questioning and not go interrupted before. So I made sure Joey would not surface without my permission or else I'd throw him off," I wish another person like Bepo or Shachi or Penguin or even that assistant doctor Isaac or something would interrupt. And just like that he read my mind and said " No one will bother us because I gave captain's orders to not bother us." Dang it. I tried to play it cool and said "Bring on the questions."

"What can you do? What are your aptitudes? I would throw you off if you don't have any use to the crew."

"I'm really good with computers. I can hack into almost anything and rewrite the program. I'm also a mathematician. I can draw maps."

"So a cartographer?"

"Sure."

"Your devil fruit is unique. Nothing I have ever seen or read about before. Do you know anything about it?"

"I'm sorry, I genuinely know nothing about it."

Law only nodded. I tried to read his eyes but he does a good job of hiding his emotions.

"Can you fight? We could use another fighter on this sub."

"Um... I don't know if I can."

Bad answer. I knew Law was going to get mad at me now.

"After we get to the next island, we will have a battle. If you can knock me off my feet or survive for seven minutes, you can join the Heart Pirates. If you can't, we will leave you on the island, I would like to see that devil fruit you have and further investigate."

"Um,okay." This is bad, I can't win against the Surgeon of Death. Just when I thought my life would get better. Dang it.

"Go do whatever you want, just don't destroy my sub."

And with that he left his room.

* * *

When I stepped into the living room of the sub (I guess?). I saw a bunch of crew members hanging out. When they saw me walk in, there faces brightened.

"Finally, something to do! Let's introduce ourselves to the new person on probation on our sub. I'll go first I'm Isaac. Assistant doctor to Captain. I help him do stuff around the infirmary."

"I'm Kalel. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Shachi. I'm a person who works in the boiler room and gets a lot of burns. I was one of the first on Captain's crew."

"I'm Kalel."

"Kale? As in the vegetable?"

I slapped him lightly on the shoulder in a teasing way.

"It's _Ku-lel_."

"Okay, okay."

Shachi looks better in real life. Oda doesn't give him much credit. Oda always draws him with his hat down. Oda, Shachi would have more fans if you drew his face!

Next was Penguin. I knew but didn't want to raise suspicions so I kept my mouth shut.

"My name is Penguin Kalel-chan! I'm like Shachi but me and Shachi met before we met Law."

"Please drop the -chan."

"Sure Kalel-san."

"Drop the -san too."

"Okay…"

Penguin seemed to have an addiction to suffixes.

Someone else walked in and plopped themselves on the couch. He noticed me and immediately bowed.

"Sorry for getting us into trouble earlier. I'm Joey, head navigator of the Heart Pirates. There are two other navigators but they're working."

"I'm Kalel, nice to meet you." I said smiling. Joey seemed like a nice person, almost like a brother I never had.

"Also, I have a devil fruit so don't go tossing me in water. I ate the Earth Earth fruit. I can raise small bits of earth and bend the earth in any way. It takes a lot out of me though."

"What about me?" A timid voice popped up. Awwww, that adorable cute polar bear! Bepo! I ran and tackled him and heard mutterings. "Why does Bepo always charm the pretty ladies, not fairrrrr! I couldn't help it but smile.

"My name is Bepo. I'm the first mate of the Heart Pirates."

"You are so cute!" I squealed.

"Sorry." Bepo hung his head low.

"No don't be. I really like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, cheer up."

"Stupid bear…" said Shachi and Penguin.

"Sorry."

"Don't be mean to Bepo." I said as I hit them on their heads.

Just then, Law walked in.

"I see you have been meeting my crew. Well don't get too comfortable because we're not sure if you are staying or not." Way to kill the attitude, Law. He had a smirk on his face too. Yeah, you just don't want me on this sub, do you?

"What do you mean, Cap'n?" said Joey.

"Well we don't know if Miss Kalel is good enough to stay on our ship. So I plan to have a battle with her on the next island, before Sabaody Archipelago." said Law with a sadistic smirk on his face. Not good.

"Bu-bu-but that's like impossible Cap'n."

"She has to prove to me she will not be a distraction during battles. I am not changing my mind no matter what you people say."

And with that, he walked out of the door.

Definitely a way to ruin the mood.

* * *

I decided to cook some lunch for the Heart Pirates seeing it was close to lunchtime. I asked the cook, Avery, if I could use the kitchen and he kindly agreed. I made some dough then proceeded to make dumplings. Every Heart Pirate liked the dumplings. It's even surprising they have fresh pork on the sub. I would have never thought. But that definitely brought everyone to an optimistic mood and that made me happy too.

Don't get too attached, I reminded myself.

I'm never going to win that battle against Law.

Just as I was sulking, Joey walked in. Joey must be good at reading emotions because he immediately knew I was worrying about that battle.

"Don't be pessimistic, Kalel. We'll all be cheering you on no matter what Captain says. We would love a girl on board."

"Thanks but I don't think you would want to get on Law's bad side."

"Don't worry about us, we're all Law's childhood friends. He can't sail without us."

"Thank you." I smiled my first genuine smile (since I got on this ship) at him.

"We're approaching Yoake Island!"

Uh oh.

* * *

**Author's Note: That concludes my longest chapter yet! I hope this solves what people are asking me to put in my story (dialogue). I hope you guys like it. Yoake means **

"**dawn". The island's name has something to do with the island. Stay tuned because the next chapter is my first official fight scene. Constructive criticism is welcome! R/R!**

**IMPORTANT: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks but I promise I will update soon. As soon as I can. I just have a lot of schoolwork to do plus extra Chinese school and piano that it takes away all my time. I'll try and get a 500-700 word chapter out to you guys on the fight which will end in a mini cliffhanger.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, support and follows/favorites. **

**Special thanks to aqua-empress for the extensive reviews on what's good and what I have to improve on. **


	4. Chapter 4: Instincts and Time Loops

**Author's Note: This is going to be a short chapter, around 600 words long because I am just so busy. I'm really sorry, but here's a chapter for those who actually read this. Who saw Divergent? It was more than awesome. Theo James is hot. I usually don't do hashtags but #theojamesisontopoftheworld. Is it just my computer or is the copy-paste method not showing the options for bold, italicize, etc.? **

**Dedication: To Portgas D. Rogue, who puts the future before herself. **

**Disclaimer: There are a lot of people who want to steal One Piece from Oda. On with the short chapter**

* * *

Yoake Island was in between. That's probably the best word I can think of. The population was small and everyone was so happy. It made me feel weird. But, apparently they knew who Trafalgar Law was since they just did whatever he said. Not that he was bossing them around. No, he was just asking for a clearing where we could "practice".

They led us to a clearing and our tour guide grasped my wrist and said "Only you can save us."

I didn't know what that meant so I simply brushed it off my shoulder. Law walked into the clearing as Joey, Isaac, Shachi, and Penguin situated themselves on a fallen tree.

Joey gave me a reassuring look and said "Good luck."

I can do this.

I walked into the clearing as Bepo set the timer and counted down. "Ready," "Set," "Go!"

Law took his time and opened a Room. I readied my staff. His nodachi was with Bepo so what was he going to use? He dug in his pocket a pulled out a… scalpel? I snapped. He wasn't taking me seriously at all. How dare he? I charged. My first mistake in fighting a supernova.

Law simply said "Shambles," and everything slowed down.

I saw a blue light coming toward me as I was slowly running. Hey, everything's in slo-mo. "That must be his Shambles power," I thought.

So being the stupid person I am, I grabbed the ball of energy. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt me. I launched it at another fallen tree. (Not the one my friends were on.) Time sped up again. The tree was in bits. Law looked surprised but tried to hide it. I was always good at ready faces. I glanced at the clock 5:53 Wow, time sure went by fast.

I was caught off guard as Law walked up to me, put his arms on my chest, and said "Counter Shock."

That was the move I used on the marine. I flew backwards right into the arms of Joey and Isaac. "I guess I lost."

"Right and now-." Law stopped mid-sentence. I looked behind me. Bepo was setting the timer again and Joey, Isaac, Shachi, and Penguin were situating themselves on the bench again.

"What's happening?" I asked Law. For once he had no answer. Then I felt a sudden chill. Being the logically smart person I am, I realized what the "tour guide" meant. Maybe I was the key to get them out of something. But what?

"Come with me." I was surprised. I thought I was kicked out of the crew. But apparently not. Law seemed unaffected by our current situation, meaning he wasn't stuck in a time loop. Was that what they were called?

"Do you think this is a time loop, Kalel?" That was the first time Law called me anything without a "Miss".

I was taken back but replied "Probably." Law just nodded. Maybe this was hurting him in a secretive way. I knew he would never show weakness but it hurt him to see his nakama like this. "Do you have any books on time loops?" I dared to ask.

"I'll take you back to the sub and you can look through my library." Law looked down and started walking. I did something unimaginable. I reached out and gave his hand a light squeeze though he probably wouldn't like it. He continued to walk forward back toward the docks. He's mad at me. He has to be. Will I ever be able to go back or at least prove my place and being in this world?

* * *

**Author's Note: That readers, was a sad and a chapter that contained my ahem, pooractionwriting. Give me suggestions, feedback, corrections, anything. I will try to post more often. Law seemed too OOC in this chapter don't cha think? I will definitely improve. As always, R/R! Signing out -Phoenix of the Aurum Writers**

**Nike: I luff this! ^^ And, Pheonix, the previous version was one paragraph for everything, and it was kinda hard to read so I (attempted) to fix this. Heh...correct me if I'm wrong? *Smiles apologetically***


End file.
